<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月亮在白日的青空上 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234826">月亮在白日的青空上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, RPS - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我脑里的Heavenly White能停止了吗</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月亮在白日的青空上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我脑里的Heavenly White能停止了吗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来了啊，进来随便坐吧。抽烟吗？”</p>
<p>“不了。”</p>
<p>“什么时候走？”</p>
<p>“明天一大早。”</p>
<p>“十多个小时的飞机呢，够累人的。”</p>
<p>“是啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>灯亮了，夜晚就来。灯光引来了黑夜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘看登坂，看他嵌在窗框里抽烟。他回头来，腕搭在窗沿，手凌空垂着，烟在指间自燃——前发半半遮住眉眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一如他们的在美国的那场公路旅行时，前发半半遮住眉眼，烟在指间自燃，手凌空垂着，腕搭在窗沿，登坂看他开车。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他那会儿在车上吹海风看风景，裹着毯子看电脑上下载的喜剧电影大笑，笑得直抽过去；停在旷野之间时游戏，喝酒，叫橘认输；兴致来了，便画一画。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>提一句，登坂是个搞展览的设计师。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>此行是橘和他阔别四年再见，他遇到瓶颈，从东京来美国。橘跨洋提议了这次旅行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以行车在1号高速上，登坂枕在车窗，问他说：“你喜欢我吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“前辈，你真长情。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘知道他处在和别人的关系里。橘听说他们在分手之际。这是他的私心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>电视里吵闹，他抽完烟回来，倒上酒。传来的汽笛声从遥远挨近，再由近拉远，这现场是一点也没有欢送会的样子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“离和前辈在校友会上第一次见，快五年了吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>因着黑泽的介绍，一段时间里大家相交得熟络，往后橘去了美国，再重逢，旅行后分开，橘得到事故的消息后回来东京。这大约就是“长情”一说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不是说叫老朋友来，给我办欢送会吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喝酒吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂不答，把玻璃杯递去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么撒谎了？”橘连着酒杯一举将登坂的手也握住。“事故发生了之后，你出了院，不是飞到洛杉矶找我了吗？为什么没出机场就回了日本，为什么对我撒谎？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要否认，黑泽都告诉我了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂盯着浅色液体平面的涟漪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“黑泽さん怎么什么都告诉前辈你啊，”他只是笑，“前辈明天就走了，也知道原因的吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他早已表明过不会跟自己去美国，冲突在上次见面发生时，他就说了，“是我提分开时让他开车分了心，他护了我…他需要我…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>少有激动时候的橘呼吸紊乱，想到他在和谁通话里听到的疗养院、心理干预字眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…因为他需要我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>是这样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>伸手碰登坂的脸，抚到的神色黯然。似乎知道他想要什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“向我保证，你再也不会回到这里。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂看橘看自己，过了心脏跳动七十余下的时间，点了点头，笑得自持而虚弱。他跪起身吻上去，蓦地，捧着脸，耸起肩膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当初在异国的那一浅水海滩，橘不顾他，脱了上衣走向海里。“喂！”登坂喊了，橘游了十几米，又折返回来。这次拉着他的手臂入海。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他又“喂”了声，那人只当没听见。走了多少步，水还只在腰身，到胸膛。海平面方向，深蓝巨幕上一轮硕大的月亮。怎样走，也无法接近海和月的交界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂建构的妖艳世界观里，月亮总是核心。可他说实话不喜欢月亮。它寒凉，荒芜，借别物的光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可他才觉得，橘的身体里是烫的。所以怪不得预感会受到吸引。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但如果当时他看完海里的月亮，看向湿发后的橘的眼睛，就吻上去，会怎么样？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接吻就像互换了心，体尝到了对方的心情。那手从登坂的发滑下，扣住他的腰；桌几被推开了，酒瓶翻倒，玻璃相撞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂他看下来，他在橘仰视的眼中，分得了天花板上的白炽灯的光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他剥开的身体上游行双手，想做拥裹在他身体上的衣物；听吞咽唾液的声音，咬他的喉结，想做他就此咽下的吻。可以继续吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂催促着，他托着大腿进入。登坂在他肩膀一侧咬出印。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过是一进一出的简单运动，性体和穴肉的赤裸会面，吸附相缠，摩擦到适当位置就激起身体的震感。橘听见登坂喘息，自己也同样，贴合的手下是身体欢愉的颤抖，好像通了电流。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂抓紧了他的后发，贴吻在橘脖侧正快速搏跳的动脉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>却是比空口说我爱你更甜蜜的滋味。而想说却不敢，怕说出口会同飘落半空的雪就消失一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>床垫也在震动，快乐吗？当然，刺激神经的全数是愉快。风干的木柴上零星的火星也能蹿出燃动的火焰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂的手在他们身体的交接处，抚摸牵动。橘的手也伸向他下方会阴，一里一外能刺激他的腺体，饥饿地喘息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘喜欢登坂身体上涌现的红潮，红绯樱在夜里失火一样，喜欢得叫他红了眼睛。贴在耳边低语的时候，闻到发丝里潮润的香气，想到这一次是仅这一次的拥抱，在这多久不顾其他的冲动的身体冲撞后，低头看着登坂。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>被看的人伸手拭过他的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>登坂接了他的手，吻了手的内腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“在迟疑什么？”登坂拥住橘，“吻我啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在抽插里堆砌快意，管他什么拥有的开始就是失去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他醒得还早，浑身热得是汗。橘走之前，拇指腹来回抚摸装睡的他拥有的泪痣。睁开眼对上了屋里朝西的窗户。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远远的，像在1号高速上车外远远的那半轮月亮一样，在白日的青空上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>